Karma
by Grey Cho
Summary: Karma adalah sesuatu yang akan kaudapatkan, tergantung dari apa yang kauperbuat. [AU]


" _Kau tidak mendapatkan rekan berlatih?" Seorang pemuda menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di atas bebatuan seorang diri._

 _Aksi lempar-melempar batu ke sungai yang kulakukan terinterupsi. Aku menghela napas._

" _Apa maumu? Mengucilkanku seperti yang lain? Perguruan ini hanya batu pijakan bagiku. Seperti kerikil ini." Kulemparkan batu tersebut hingga melompat-lompat di permukaan._

" _Aku akan menemanimu berlatih."_

 _Kontan, aku menoleh. "Hah? Kau sudah gila, ya? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"_

 _Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, pemuda paling terkenal di perguruan. Namun, mereka yang ketakutan padamu pun hanya sejenis tikus got. Kau tidaklah semengerikan itu. Kau … manusia."_

Aku hanya memiliki seorang sahabat. Seorang manusia yang membungkus diri dari dunia sosial ini siapa yang ingin menemani? Aku memiliki penggemar dan mereka bukanlah teman. Sejenisku pun menjauh, menarik diri dariku karena iri dengki atau dimangsa rasa takut. Mungkin karena kita setara. Mungkin karena kita merasakan kehidupan yang nyaris sama. Oleh karena itu, dia menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Di antara kehidupan pelik ini, langkah kami berderap dalam ritme yang sama. Terjun dalam organisasi, mengabdikan diri sebagai samurai. Kebenaran? Aku tak pernah berpikiran ke arah sana. kebajikan, kebenaran, atau keadilan adalah hal yang berada di awang-awang bagiku. Aku hanya menjalankan hidup sebagaimanamestinya.

Di era ini, samurai masih berjaya. Menjadi samurai artinya menjamin perut terisi penuh. Menjadi samurai artinya kantong ini tak pernah berhenti dari bunyi recehan yang berbenturan. Menjadi samurai artinya mengagungkan diri, melipirkan setiap rakyat jelata yang memalingkan wajah dari _katana_. Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada sahabatku satu-satunya, Neji, yang berbaris tak jauh dariku. Atasan kami mengutus untuk membantu peperangan kubu sekutu. Aku menunjukkan seringai ketika Neji mengerling padaku. Itu isyarat darinya, bahwa kami akan tetap hidup setelah peperangan ini. Bahwa kami akan berkumpul di sebuat kedai dan menyesap _sake_ bersama seperti biasanya. Kami melesat bersama dengan rencana minum-minum di kedai esok malam.

Sampai akhirnya, lembaran surat kabar yang disebarkan kala malam memberitahuku bahwa esok akan terasa sepi. Neji tewas. Aku meninggalkan barisanku, berlari kesetanan menuju barisan di wilayah lain, tempat Neji dan barisannya bertarung. Di bawah derai hujan, jasad-jasad dengan jemari bertumpuk di atas mereka bergelimang. Aku tahu Neji dengan baik. Tanpa perlu membuka penutup jenazah satu per satu, aku tahu letak sang pemuda terbujur kaku. Tangan dan bibirku bergetar. Air mataku bercucuran, tapi ditutupi sang hujan. Tubuh Neji tercerai-berai. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tak lagi berada di tempat seharusnya.

Saat itu, aku bersumpah, siapa pun yang menjadi otak pembunuhan sadis terhadap sahabatku akan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan karma.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

For Lia Andarwati

AU

SasuHina

Sasuke's POV

 **Karma**

Aku merunduk dan melayangkan tendangan ke lutut musuhku. Sebelum dia bisa bangkit, aku mencengkeram lehernya, menghimpit tubuh yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dariku ke pepohonan. Mataku menajam, mencokol segala nyali yang masih tersisa di mata sang pria.

"Beritahu aku siapa yang membunuh Neji atau kau akan kubunuh dengan cara yang sama," ancamku.

Vista sang pria tak fokus. Dia mencoba menghindari tatapanku. Aku melayangkan jemariku, menarik kencang dagu pria tersebut. Seakan memiliki nyali yang merekat kuat, tatapan tajam pun tak meruntuhkan lidahnya untuk menuai frasa. Aku menarik katana milikku, menancapkannya di batang pohon tepat di sisi leher sang pria. Keberaniannya kian mengendur.

"A-aku tidak tahu sungguh. Ampuni nyawaku."

Aku memutar bola mata, merasa jengah. Berbicara dengan tikus got sepertinya hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Baiklah." Aku melepas cengkeramanku. "Kau boleh pergi."

Pria besar itu terlihat lega. Dia membungkuk berterima kasih, meraih buntalan berisi perhiasan miliknya, dan berlari pergi. Di belakang sang pria, aku menyeringai. Aku tidak sebaik yang sang pria kira. Aku tidak suka menahan tikus got yang bau dan kotor terlalu lama. Mereka yang bahkan tak pantas mendapat julukan "manusia". Namun, bukan berarti aku akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Aku mencabut katana-ku, berlari menuju sang pria yang belum jauh dariku, dan menusukkan ujung katana tepat ke jantungnya. Pria besar itu sempat berbalik, matanya yang membiaskan sarat kehidupan menatapku tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kauingin memakiku? Tikus got sekarat sepertimu … enyah saja!"

Apa yang ingin pria itu ungkapkan tidaklah penting. Sejak kecil, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali julukan. Monster, iblis, kotoran, dan sampah. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan buruk. Apa artinya perlakuan buruk padaku saat ini? Hanya seperti gelitikan bayi.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan perguruan. Ke mana pun tubuh ini mencari hunian, selalu ada darah yang kutumpahkan. Mereka yang menghina, melempariku dengan sampah atau bebatuan. Aku tak pernah belajar apa itu kesabaran. Tak menemukan jawaban, nyawa lawan bicaraku tak akan aman. Aku tak pernah menjamin keselamatan siapa pun. Jika ada, Neji-lah orangnya.

Di setiap perjalanan, jawaban mengenai pembunuhan barisan Neji tak juga menemukan muara, membuat perjalananku terasa tak pernah usai. Barisan Neji ditempatkan di area teraman. Jikalau ada barisan dengan luka parah dan jumlah korban jauh lebih banyak, barisankulah yang sepatutnya menjadi korban. Kami berada di garis depan dan harus berhadapan dengan banyak samurai tangguh. Barisan Neji hanya berhadapan dengan orang-orang berkemampuan standar. Lantas, adakah kucing dalam karung di dalam perguruan?

… Aku mungkin tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Tentu. Aku telah menghabisi seluruh rekan seperguruanku tepat sebelum bertolak untuk mengembara.

* * *

Aku berputar dengan katana yang mengikuti gerakan dansaku. Beberapa samurai terpental. Dada mereka dipenuhi lukisan merah yang hanya membentuk garis horizontal. Aku menemukan satu orang yang berkontribusi dalam pembunuhan Neji. Pemuda itu, yakni Kidoumaru. Aku menyelinap, membaur di antara organisasi miliknya dan mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda yang gemar mengoleksi laba-laba itu memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Neji. Dia terlibat dalam pembunuhan sang pemuda dan mengambil bagian tangan Neji. Aku hanya bisa menatap jijik pada dua tangan tambahan yang ditransplantasikan di punggungnya. Tak perlu tunggu lama, aku memilih malam hari untuk melancarkan aksiku. Aku mengubah makan malam yang penuh canda-tawa menjadi penuh dengan jeritan. Mereka melolong dan mati dalam tikamanku. Menyedihkan.

Hidungku telah mati rasa. Bau anyir yang membuat beberapa saksi memuntahkan makanannya atau menutup hidung tak membuatku mundur. Aku melangkah, menginjak bagian tubuh mereka tak ayalnya tengah menginjak ilalang. Tubuh Kidoumaru berada di bawah kakiku. Aku mengacungkan katana milikku tinggi-tinggi, menyabetkannya ke dua tangan tambahan sang pemuda. Tangan milik Neji tidak pantas berada di punggung tikus got. Makhluk ini salah satu dari mereka yang bahu-membahu merancang pembunuhan Neji. Aku tahu, Neji adalah pemuda yang kuat. Dia tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Aku menyeret dua tangan Neji dengan satu tanganku, tak mengacuhkan darah yang menggores lantai. Di antara penonton, seorang gadis maju ke depan.

"Terima kasih sudah membalaskan dendamku," ungkapnya.

Gadis ini … adik Neji. Neji pernah bercerita bahwa dia memiliki seorang adik yang tinggal di sebuah desa. Neji tak dapat membawa serta adiknya ke medan pertarungan. Keduanya memiliki mata serupa, lavendel.

"Kau Hinata?"

Gadis itu mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita kuburkan tangan milik kakak." Barisan penonton terbelah, memberikan jalan bagi kami berdua.

Di bawah penerangan purnama, gundukan tanah menjadi tempat dua pasang mata menjatuhkan pandangan. Gulita yang masih tidak cukup untuk membutakan mata lantas menuntunku mengikuti sang gadis. Hinata menawarkanku untuk tinggal di kediamannya. Sebuah losmen tua yang merangkap sebagai rumah bordil. Beberapa gadis dengan _kimono_ terbuka di bagian dada menyambutku. Kedipan dan rayuan, langkahku dipenuhi dua hal tersebut.

Kubilang pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ , aku hanya menetap tak berapa lama. Ada banyak tempat yang masih harus kutandangi. Aku bersatu dengan alam, berbaring di rerumputan pun tak masalah. Aku bisa makan dengan mengail ikan di sungai atau berburu babi hutan. Tetap saja, Hinata bersikeras mempersilakanku tinggal di sana, menempati kamarnya selama beberapa hari.

Gadis itu … apakah dia pernah menjual dirinya? Manusia akan serupa dengan manusia tempat mereka berkumpul. Adakah gadis lugu di antara pelacur? Aku tak percaya. Mustahil. Namun, hal tersebut bukanlah urusanku. Karenanya, aku tak memikirkan hal tersebut lebih jauh. Kami melewatkan malam tanpa banyak bicara. Aku tertidur di kursi rotan dekat jendela, sedangkan Hinata tertidur di _futon_.

* * *

Bau dupa yang menyengat membangunkanku. Kamar yang heninglah yang menjadi pemandangan ketika aku terbangun. Beranjak, aku disuguhkan panganan di lantai dasar. Beberapa wanita menyuruhku untuk menyantapnya. Namun, aku kemari bukan untuk memanjakan diri. Lantas, aku bergegas, mencari penjual senjata yang sekiranya bisa memberikan informasi mengenai beberapa nama yang telah kucatat dalam memoriku. Nama ini muncul setelah aku mengarungi banyak tempat. Seperti menggunakan metode _snowball_ , bertanya pada sang objek, aku akan mendapatkan nama baru.

Aku berpapasan dengan sosok gadis yang kucari keberadaannya pagi ini. Dia tengah berbincang dengan seorang penjual ikan. Tepat di seberang, penjual senjata yang kucari menjajakan dagangan. Ada beberapa informasi yang berhasil kuhimpun dari sang penjual perihal lokasi beberapa dalang pembunuh Neji. Ketika baru saja hendak pamit, suara seseorang memanggilku.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tubuhku berbalik, hendak menghampirinya. Sebelum itu, aku bisa menangkap ekspresi kebingungan penjual senjata.

"Gadis itu …."

* * *

Ginjal, hati, dan lidah Neji telah kutemukan. Aku pergi ke beberapa desa dan kembali ke losmen Hinata untuk menguburkan organ Neji pada liang lahat yang sama. Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Mereka yang tanpa seizin anggota keluarga sang pemuda mentransplantasikan organ Neji tidak sepantasnya mendapat pengampunan. Mereka membunuh, memutilasi, dan mengambil organ sang pemuda. Sadis. Bahkan ketika darah dan bangkai manusia bukanlah hal aneh, kebengisan tetaplah kebengisan.

Pagi buta menyamarkan tubuhku, dampak minimnya cahaya. Kedatangan organisasi ke desa tetangga telah kucatat. Salah seorang dari mereka diduga memiliki jantung Neji.

"Toneri." Aku meremas kertas dalam genggamanku, menyebabkan selembar kertas itu kini tak lagi berbentuk.

"Kau akan merasakan apa itu karma."

* * *

Tendangan diarahkan padaku. Seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna rembulan lantas melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, membuat beberapa bagian tubuhku lebam. Toneri. Pemimpin salah satu organisasi besar di Jepang. Kesehatannya buruk dan memiliki lemah jantung. Aku berdecih. Dia begitu tampak sehat sekarang, berkat jantung Neji yang kini memompakan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kenapa pemuda dari organisasi terkenal harus menggunakan jantung Neji? Dia bisa merampas jantung orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Neji! Apa yang telah pemuda bersurai eboni itu perbuat sampai-sampai ada orang segila mereka yang bekerja sama mengalahkannya?

"Perhatikan lawanmu dengan baik," peringat sang pemuda sebelum menancapkan katana di tubuhku.

Beruntung, aku masih bisa menghindar sehingga kata miliknya hanya menembus bahuku. Aku meringis, mengeluarkan katana tersebut dan berusaha menancapkan katana yang sama di tubuh sang pemuda. Tentu dia telah mempersiapkan taktik. Toneri meraih sebilah tombak di sudut ruangan, menggunakan gagang besinya untuk menahan katana yang kulayangkan. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba, mencoba meraih kapak yang juga berada di sana.

Suara batuk terdengar bersamaan dengan darah yang kukeluarkan. Toneri berhasil menggores perutku dengan kapak itu. Tidak dalam, aku masih bisa melangkah mundur dalam hitungan detik. Namun, luka ini sedikit banyak membuatku kesulitan bergerak. Aku tak punya waktu untuk melilitkan perban di perutku. Seakan mengetahui kedatanganku adalah untuk menargetkan jantungnya, dia mengenakan pelindung besi.

" _Monster! Mengerikan!"_

" _Dia menggigit katana dan melumpuhkan banyak sendirian di usia sebelia itu. Dia bukanlah manusia!"_

" _Sadis sekali!"_

Kalimat-kalimat yang dahulu ditujukan padaku, bahkan hingga sekarang, berdenging di benak. Sadis? Benar. Itulah aku. Aku tak akan mengubah persepsiku bahwa sekali tikus got yang harus ditumpas, mereka akan tetap menjadi tikus got. Aku pemburu mereka dan sudah sepatutnya mereka mati di tanganku. Hanya Neji seorang yang membuatku menjadi manusia biasa tanpa bercak merah dan haus darah. Ketiadaannya membangkitkan sisi lain dari diriku. Sisi asliku.

Kini, aku tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengarahkan katana-ku ke atas, menusukkannya tepat di puncak kepala pemuda bernama Toneri. Katana menancap hingga ke dalam, memberikan sensasi dingin di tengkorak, leher, hingga dada sang pemuda. Namun, aku berusaha menghindari area vitalnya. Jantung Neji harus tetap utuh.

Teriakan dalam prosesi peregangan nyawa terdengar membahana, mengusik manusia lain berdatangan. Toneri berguling ke sana-sini menahan kesakitan. Di belakangku, samurai lain menatap nanar. Dibanding ketakutan karena dikerumuni banyak orang, rasa antusias justru menghasilkan sebuah seringai. Kakiku berputar, menghadang manusia lain yang siap menyusul Toneri.

* * *

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Neji. Tinggal satu bagian dari dirimu yang hilang. Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan segera." Aku berjanji di depan gundukan tanah yang usai kugali kembali.

Beberapa orang memberikan informasi relevan padaku. Aku tidak dapat menginterogasi mangsaku karena terlalu berisiko. Mulut mereka seolah dijahit rapat. Alih-alih menjawab interogasiku, mereka akan memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk membalikkan keadaan dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, aku memilih langsung membunuh mereka tanpa basa-basi dan mengumpulkan data dari sumber lain.

"Aku pulang," salamku sembari menyalakan lampu remang di dalam ruangan. Tak ada jawaban, pertanda sang empunya telah tertidur pulas.

Aku berjalan menuju _futon_ tempat seorang gadis bernapas teratur dalam mimpinya. Tanganku bergerak tanpa kuperintahkan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai yang menghalangi paras rupawan.

* * *

Secawan teh dihidangkan sang gadis di sisiku. Kami berdua tengah menikmati pagi hari tanpa aktivitas berarti. Aku duduk di kusen jendela, menikmati semilir angin dari lantai tiga. Sang gadis beranjak menuju lemari buku, menitikan jemarinya, memilah judul yang dia mau. Saat itulah, bumi berguncang, menghadirkan sebuah fenomena yang manusia sebut "gempa". Air teh di dalam cawan tumpah-ruah, tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Hal yang kupikirkan seketika adalah almari tua di hadapan Hinata yang tampak akan menimpa sosok mungil di sana. Aku berusaha melambaikan tangan, berharap bisa menarik Hinata tepat waktu. Namun, kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Almari kian mendekati tubuh sang gadis dan aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"HINATA!"

Suara benda yang ambruk membuatku mematung. Aku membulatkan mata, berharap tidak menumkan sosok gadis Hyuuga terjepit di antara _tatami_ dan almari. Hingga aku menyadari, sosok Hinata terduduk beberapa inci dari benda yang kini terbalik. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Dia berhasil menghindari almari tersebut. Tubuhku berontak dan memberikan sebuah rengkuhan kelegaan. Dari sekian banyak kematian yang kusaksikan, aku merasa resah hanya dengan satu kematian. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan …?

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kaki di sebuah desa yang baru kukunjungi. Berawal dari informan yang memberikanku denah sebuah lokasi, aku menjamah tempat ini. Obrolan dengan beberapa pejalan kaki membuka tirai bahwa desa ini adalah desa kelahiran Neji juga Hinata. Kediaman Hyuuga. Sedikit informasi yang kudengar membuatku masih terus berjalan mencari objek lain untuk kudengarkan.

Ini adalah perjalanan terakhirku. Setelah melumpuhkan musuh yang menyimpan bagian dari Neji, aku akan kembali ke desa, menguburkan bagian itu dan memulai kehidupan baru. Sepanjang jalan, aku membayangkan kehidupan apa yang akan kujalani. Akankah aku bisa memulai kehidupan baru bersama Hinata?

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan?" Seorang wanita beriris merah dengan surai pekat menyapaku. Dia mungkin keheranan melihatku hanya berdiri di sebuah pintu dengan papan nama "Hyuuga" menggantung di sudut kiri.

"Aku sedang mencari informasi di sini. Apa Anda tahu organisasi apa saja yang pernah merekrut keluarga Hyuuga?"

Wanita itu menelengkan kepala sesuai yang kuduga. "Aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa keluarga Hyuuga terlibat dengan beberapa organisasi. Anak sulung mereka, Neji, kudengar juga dimasukkan dalam perguruan untuk meneruskan Hiashi, ayah tirinya."

Aku lantas menarik napas lelah. Tak ada pilihan. Aku harus masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga yang tak berpenghuni ini.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam sana. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai Neji … atau Hinata."

"Hinata?" Wanita itu tampak terkejut. "Dia masih bertahan hidup? Aku tak pernah melihatnya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga selama ini. Setahuku, dia …."

Langkahku berhenti. Wajahku menoleh, mendengarkan tiap penjelasan sang wanita dengan seksama, berharap telingaku sedang tuli untuk mencernanya.

* * *

Geram dan kecewa. Aku merasa didustai meski sesungguhnya, kesadaran terhadap dusta itu telah bersemayam dalam ruang bawah sadarku. Ada banyak kejanggalan ketika diriku bersama sang gadis. Meski terlihat lemah, tangan dan gerakan Hinata seakan telah terlatih. Belakangan ini, ada rumor yang merebak tentang pembunuh buta yang menggemparkan dunia samurai. Dia bekerja sama dengan banyak organisasi dan mampu beradaptasi di berbagai tempat. Dia penuh tipu muslihat dan bisa mengelabui mata dengan paras jelita. Dia gadis berhati iblis, yang tak akan segan berbuat sadis.

" _Gadis itu, Hinata, aku seperti pernah melihatnya di desa lain."_

" _Aku selalu dielu-elukan. Keluargaku sangat mengharapkanku, terkecuali Hinata. Ucapannya, sumpah-serapahnya, dia mengutuk diriku. Baginya, aku adalah wujud ketidakadilan. Aku terlahir sempurna. Suatu ketika, aku melihat keluargaku tak lagi bernyawa dan di antara mereka, ada sosok Hinata yang tengah menangis, mengatakan berulang-ulang bahwa keluarga kami dibunuh pembunuh berdarah dingin."_

" _Hinata? Dia masih bertahan hidup? Aku tak pernah melihatnya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga selama ini. Setahuku, dia tidak dapat melihat. Dia terlahir buta dan dipasung di kediamannya."_

Kini, aku tahu ke mana harus kuhunuskan pisau ini selanjutnya.

Mengakhiri karma yang melahirkan cinta.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
